<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亮玄合集2 by youlin77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889507">亮玄合集2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77'>youlin77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, 双性转, 生子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>亮玄, 水鱼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亮玄合集2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亮玄 臆想</p><p>1.<br/>诸葛亮不是不懂得接受失去刘备的事实。只不过一段时间内，做不到笑着接受。十多年的回忆无孔不入，紧绷的神经稍一放松，便像一把钝刀子在心上磨，他不知最后会磨成什么样，或许等到刀尖锋利的那天，血才会流光。<br/>独处时最险，所幸有无尽的公务相伴，自己的工作告一段落，也还有别人的可以拿来做，他从不觉得工作枯燥，尤其现在。若非收到了谏言，他甚至没有意识到这样的行为是错的，不理性的。<br/>一天晌午，天很热，缓缓摇着扇子，他又想起了刘备。听说死去的人的声音，活人容易最先忘记。诸葛亮忽地笑了。他分明清清楚楚地听到主公叫他孔明的声音。从这日起，自己终究接受了事实。</p><p>2.<br/>法正的高调复仇诸葛亮看在眼里，蹙眉在心里。自己应该不是第一个向刘备传达这个消息的人，但应该是唯一一个向刘备提出处理意见的人。放任不管不合道理，当然，倒也不是严肃处理，诸葛亮提出的意见已经留给主公讨价还价的余地。然而他未想到，闭门谈话得到的结果，却是主公根本不买账。刘备用法正的功劳说服了他。之后他又用同一套说辞说服了对法正不满的人。就像他的说服对象一样，他也没有不被说服的选项。虽说刘备曾称他为先生，其实他从刘备身上也学到了很多，其中包括如何用人。这次亦然。<br/>但，那和感情是两码事。在永安宫，刘备笑着问，为什么我听说你以为孝直就能劝得住我？诸葛亮哑口无言。<br/>刘备的器量他无法企及，至少在将心打磨成秤之前。</p><p> </p><p>日思夜想亮玄生子</p><p>预警：真的生子。</p><p>刘理出生，众人去贺喜。眼见主公怜爱地搂着妻子，诸葛亮只待片刻就找个借口告辞了。<br/>再和主公同寝时，诸葛亮自觉消化掉了灰暗的情绪，依旧做得柔情蜜意。<br/>入睡后，诸葛亮清醒地意识到自己在做梦。<br/>梦里的世界五感逼真，但见了几个人，只有刘备的脸不模糊。他和主公生活在类似隆中的草庐里，平淡地过着晴耕雨读的日子。<br/>诸葛亮立刻觉得这是一个值得珍惜的梦，于是平常说不出口的那种，令说者和听者都害臊的话，对刘备一股脑倒了出来。<br/>那边刘备也在做梦，设定如上，正蹲在菜地里拔草呢，忽然就被诸葛亮扒拉住，听了一篇让人脸红心跳的小论文。这算不算春梦啊？刘备就顺应趋势，也说爱他就像老鼠爱大米。<br/>两个人在菜地里滚一身泥土，摧折一片幼苗。<br/>因为是梦嘛，诸葛亮就难得放肆一把，将种子洒在里面了。<br/>翌日早晨醒来，他们都清楚记得梦的内容。刘备朝诸葛亮暧昧一笑，诸葛亮也笑笑。然而他们并不知道他们的笑都是一个意思……<br/>由于春梦太荡漾，这天晚上刘备也邀请诸葛亮同寝，诸葛亮欣然把他推倒。<br/>然后，哎呀不可思议，又是昨天的梦，连菜地的惨状都完美复原——因为是梦，昨天做完没收拾。<br/>他们感到有点奇怪，但也许是因为昨天的印象太深？就没多想。两人就像回到少年时期，充分享受了久违的悠闲时光。<br/>早上睡醒，梦境堪比真实记忆一般清晰，而且体感时间真就像一个晚上那么长，毕竟还是有点怪，刘备就跟诸葛亮聊起了自己这两天的梦。诸葛亮沉吟再三，坦白做了相同的梦。两人又对了一些细节，比如某次谁先高潮等等，答案竟分毫不差。<br/>感叹和猜想省略，他们决定今晚再看看情况。<br/>这晚他们老老实实并排躺着等梦境降临。<br/>翌日早，刘备说并没有做梦，诸葛亮也说只是不连贯的短梦，与那个梦无关。<br/>难道是因为没做？诸葛亮提出合理假设。刘备笑问你这是在暗示吗？诸葛亮说主公说是就是。<br/>这晚他们就又成功进入那个互相连结的梦境。<br/>刘备：先把菜补种了吧。两人仿佛无事发生过，手脚麻利地种起了菜。<br/>其实面对这种奇异现象，他们毫无相关头绪，调查能力实在有限。在村子里转一圈，其他人的脸还是看不清，能打听到的都是些生活小窍门，年号和地名也是他们从未听说的。<br/>爬到高处远眺，不是高山就是深林，望不到边界，他们也讨论过离开这里去远方，或许会有什么变化。最后得出的结论是：没粮没钱。<br/>冒险兴致一下子降低了呢。而且他们真实的生活是现实生活，在梦里那么拼也没啥意义，虽然目前没觉得做这种梦会让精神疲劳，但万一玩脱了则是得不偿失。于是两人暂且安心地做一对农夫。浇浇水，做做爱。<br/>变化是在一个多月后发生的。刘备在梦里突然感到身体不适，跑到院子里呕吐。诸葛亮吓得够呛，甚至想试试把主公打醒。所幸刘备挺了过来，掐灭了家暴的萌芽。漱完口还有点晕，躺屋里闭眼休息。诸葛亮着急也没办法，只能晚饭熬点粥，多少让刘备喝点。<br/>好不容易醒来，诸葛亮态度强硬，仔细检查刘备全身上下。刘备说自己没病也没用，还是被迫看了名医。名医也看不出有啥毛病，开了一副助眠的安慰剂。<br/>诸葛亮有点不敢和主公一起睡了。在现实中他也查不到这种奇异现象的线索，如果在梦里发生什么不测，他不确定不会对现实造成影响，也没有把握能及时叫醒刘备。<br/>在那副药吃完之前，刘备理解他的心情，可是药吃完了，一段时间没做，他也真的想诸葛亮了。刘备并不觉得事态有那么严重，头晕恶心而已，跟他现实中吃过的苦比起来根本不算什么。再说，下次进梦里未必还会吐啊。<br/>于是刘备在诸葛亮面前自己抚慰后面。<br/>这次来到梦里刘备感觉很舒坦，就像回另一个家似的。刘备乘着好心情，没有管乱长了一个月的菜地，牵着紧张兮兮的诸葛亮径直去散步，边走边聊自己对这个梦境的想法。刘备觉得这是他们幸运得到的补偿，或者是下辈子的试用？诸葛亮虽然不敢像他那样乐观，但也不知不觉放松下来。<br/>然而就像觑准了松懈时刻，刘备的脸色突然被强烈的不适刷得煞白，弯腰吐了起来。果然色令智昏。诸葛亮扶着主公，陷入负罪感的深渊。<br/>这时一个面目模糊的路人走来，关切地问刘备怎么了。诸葛亮猛地想起来这人是村医。梦里的症状或许在梦里能治？诸葛亮连忙请他诊视。过会儿，村医放开刘备的手腕，断定道：怀孕了。<br/>在这梦境世界，男子怀孕似乎是普通的事情。村医还带他们去拜访一户人家，开门的就是挺着大肚子的男人。两人的心情一言难尽。<br/>可是怎么生？无论刘备怎么问，村医只会回答很顺利、没有危险。最后也没说是从哪生，就说下个月这位孕夫就到产期了，你们可以来看。<br/>回草庐的路上诸葛亮也一直沉默。走到家门前，刘备终于拽住他：别钻牛角尖了，不就是生孩子吗，条件允许就难不倒我。<br/>诸葛亮忽地抱紧他，认错似的哽咽：我没想到，我会高兴得要死。<br/>刘备慢慢抚他的后背。<br/>白天，诸葛亮有事没事盯着刘备的肚子看，差点把刘备看烦。理智上虽然明白，梦再怎么真实也不是现实，但这件事带给诸葛亮的感情冲击过于强烈，连旁人都能看出他顶着一脑袋粉红泡泡。他还在工作之余想到，既然无论入不入梦，现实和梦境的时间都会同步，那等到孕吐反应消失的时期再进去不就好了？他迫不及待地找到主公分享这个想法。<br/>很少见诸葛亮对理想抱负以外的事这么热情，刘备虽然觉得可爱，也不得不提醒他：千万不要沉迷虚拟世界啊！诸葛亮自信地表示主公放心。<br/>主公不是特别放心，所以接受他的提议，下个月再同寝。空闲时刘备怀抱小小的刘理，脑中不禁浮现诸葛亮破涕为笑的脸，他感到了心软，比怀中的婴儿还软。<br/>事实证明，要冷却诸葛亮的热情，一个月还是太短，一生可能都不够。约定的夜晚，刘备恍惚间仿佛躺在日光下，土地上，即将迎来受孕的那一刻。不过诸葛亮同时也是清醒的，依旧在最后关头退了出来。<br/>从草庐到那户孕夫家里有一段路，刘备怕他失望，不免啰嗦几句：孩子能不能生，对于现实中的我们没有区别。诸葛亮明白他的担心：此时此刻，有一个生命只因我们两人而存在，这就使我心满意足了。刘备玩味地说：你倒是没怀疑过这一点。诸葛亮笑：我相信这个梦境的神奇。<br/>在那位孕夫家里，诸葛亮看着新生婴儿模糊的面容，突然好奇起来，他和主公的孩子会是什么模样？他们能看清吗？可以抱一下吗？如果梦境一直延续下去，他能和主公看着孩子长大吗？就像看着刘禅一点点长高。诸葛亮终究失望了，对他自己不断涌现的欲望。<br/>他们没有看到分娩的过程，只有摆在眼前的父子平安权当村医的佐证。诸葛亮还是不放心，提出请求察看那位孕夫呃不是了，那个男人的身体。因为诸葛亮想起现实中就有一位名医爱动刀，如果要让主公挨一刀，即便是梦里他也绝不允许。<br/>那个男人很大方地脱光了衣服。刘备哭笑不得地看着诸葛亮一本正经观察人家的身体，不只前胸腰腹，连后面的私密部位也不放过。刘备想，如果他上手检查，那就得制止了。还好诸葛亮止于目视，确认没有伤痕就向男人道谢，将衣服递给他。男人却一把拉过诸葛亮，贴在他耳边说了一句话。<br/>离开男人的家，诸葛亮仍若有所思，刘备不忍了，搂过他的脖子就亲上去。这条路不时有来往村民和奔跑的孩童，两边的茅屋前也有人在择菜聊家常，但没有人对他们投以异样的目光。<br/>刘备问他那男人跟他说什么了。诸葛亮一边疑惑主公怎么突然吻他，一边复述男人的话：他说他是在睡觉时生的。刘备也觉得新奇，不过这梦境本就脱离了常理，他现在倒是随遇而安的心态了。<br/>诸葛亮在现实中做了一道保障，吩咐一个信得过的下人，教他每早定时去看主公醒了没有，如果他们没醒就要想办法叫醒他们，朝脸上泼水也可以。除此之外诸葛亮也无计可施，他在梦里试过用刀给自己胳膊划个口子，痛感真实，但并没有唤醒的效果。<br/>刘备邀请他同寝逐渐频繁。刘备也分不清是好奇自己在梦里的变化，还是想看诸葛亮的反应更多些。是诸葛亮先发现他的肚子鼓了。他心里依旧没觉得排斥，诸葛亮更是迷上了摸他肚子，每次进到梦里第一件事：手量腰围。刘备考虑给草庐写个防沉迷的条幅挂起来。<br/>不过在梦里还真是不能闲着，既有菜地要打理，偶尔还要去后山打猎，再和村民交换物资，攒些粮食和衣物，为过冬做准备。他们只有假定这奇迹般的梦境会持续下去。<br/>动了。<br/>刘备午睡时隐约听到诸葛亮努力保持平稳的声音。刘备迷迷糊糊也觉得哪里动了，可是是哪里来着？……噢，孩子啊。<br/>刘备见诸葛亮欢喜得不知如何是好，干脆双腿盘上他的腰，跟他说庆祝一下吧。最近在现实里做得是很爽很频繁，然而一到梦里诸葛亮就束手束脚。梦里的日子也需要滋润啊。<br/>诸葛亮还是满心顾忌，恭敬推辞。刘备蹭蹭。<br/>漫长的前戏后，刘备半是命令半是哭腔：用力啊！太过缓慢轻柔，绝对是一种另类折磨。现实中第二天刘备爱上了骑乘位。<br/>原先两人的恋爱如隐秘的小溪，在无人处默默流淌。而现在，开个会群臣都要冒着被闪瞎的风险。倒不是忽然间行为奔放了，只是诸葛亮不再过分约束感情，刘备又从不吝于回应，两人的一举一动都像有什么，但也无比自然地什么都没有。就是很闪。<br/>肚子一天天变大，很多事是时候拿出来讨论。这天梦里小雨，刘备和诸葛亮围着被子聊天，聊到给孩子取名字。他们早就一起想过一些名字，但至今没定下来。他们都认为孩子应该跟对方的姓。诸葛亮的理由是：我是你的人。刘备几乎被说服，但又觉不对劲，他生这孩子就是为了诸葛亮啊？就算是梦里做个纪念，也该姓诸葛吧。淅淅沥沥的雨声中，诸葛亮用吻投降。<br/>而另一个问题就严峻了。他们睡醒后谁在梦境里照顾孩子？托付给邻居吗？随着时间的推移，孩子即将诞生的事实，愈加增添厚重的真实感，令两人不由自主地感到些许焦虑。他们甘愿承受这份焦虑。<br/>刘备也得给自己一个防沉迷的条幅了，早上醒来，低头看着自己平坦的小腹，他反而会有点不踏实，一个生命说不见就不见。于是诸葛亮又多一个习惯，早上醒来第一件事：总要亲亲主公的肚子。<br/>惬意的生活是梦，现实中他们该忙什么还忙什么，该去哪里就去哪里，虽然尽可能多地一起睡了，但每天住一块毕竟困难，分隔两地也是常有的事。将近九个月的时候，刘备又去外地了，不远，但回程赶上恶劣天气，耽误了几天，到家已是半个月后，准确来讲，到诸葛亮的家，他直接去找诸葛亮享受吃饭洗澡睡觉一条龙服务了。<br/>他们隐隐有种紧迫的预感，做得格外急切。诸葛亮牵起刘备的手放到胸膛上，刘备感到了和自己一样亢奋的心跳。一时间两人都有些睡不着。<br/>梦里下雪了，很安静，心绪也霎时变得宁静。刘备和诸葛亮窝在家里，一起抚摸圆球似的肚子，摸了半晌，诸葛亮想起许久没有诊察，依依不舍地穿上外衫去请村医。<br/>他回到草庐时就见刘备疼趴了。<br/>主公？！！<br/>……没事。<br/>痛感很短暂，但他们知道，这只是开始。诸葛亮慌得走来走去准备各种东西，这半年多学习下来，他都能给人接生了。然而村医说不用那些，等就行了。<br/>怕不是庸医。诸葛亮顿感恐惧透心凉。不过稍后冷静想想，的确，这里又不是现实世界，主公的身体构造也不是他想接生就能接生的。他追问村医，村医仍是淡淡地劝他别着急。刘备也给他摸摸毛，吓不着。<br/>可是教他如何不怕，刘备的阵痛频率越来越快，快得不正常。眼睁睁看着他痛得生不如死，诸葛亮的脸色和他一样惨白，并且发自内心地憎恶起了自己。<br/>两人都没注意到交握的手在滴血，也不知道过了多久，怎么熬过来的，只记得刘备最后崩溃地嘶吼一声，声音穿透了诸葛亮的沉睡的意识。<br/>清晨，诸葛亮的寝室响起婴儿的啼哭声。<br/>两个父亲睁开眼，仿若来到一个崭新的世界。</p><p>改编自 聊斋 男生子</p><p> </p><p>亮玄 双性转 吻</p><p>她松开诸葛亮的手，犹豫道：“我想——”<br/>临到关头，刘备的态度暧昧起来，诸葛亮的心跳登时更乱了，她捧住刘备的脸，不容抗拒地吻了下去。<br/>这是诸葛亮目前为止的人生里，最舒服的一件事。她无法不喜欢。<br/>刘备没想到诸葛亮竟如此不安，轻易便失了方寸，于是也就怜惜地纵容了。<br/>这个吻强势而短暂，如一道惊雷。诸葛亮用两边拇指轻抚刘备的脸颊，“亮失礼了。”<br/>强吻确实没有礼貌。刘备想着，睁开的眸中却不含一丝责备。<br/>“我只是想说，明天还是和二弟讲清楚我们的关系吧。”虽然不知道关羽到底看没看清她们接吻，但既然有这种可能，刘备不希望因此与关羽产生隔阂。<br/>“好。”诸葛亮答应得痛快，然后眯起眼，低声说：“接下来，还请主公排除杂念。”<br/>刘备抱歉地笑笑，“嗯，今天说好了的。”<br/>这次诸葛亮循序渐进，双手也不再禁锢刘备的头部，而是滑到腰背，爱抚的同时也照顾着她的感受，控制分寸。<br/>刘备也不知自己何时环抱住她，迎合她的唇舌与之翻搅。<br/>喘息渐热，诸葛亮的舌头往回缩，刘备想也不想就追过去，深入敌营也无所畏惧，学着诸葛亮吸她的舌尖，却听诸葛亮吃痛地低吟一声。刘备还在调整力度和角度，腰带冷不防就被扯掉，单衣滑顺地从肩膀溜到地上。<br/>诸葛亮退开距离，刘备恋恋不舍地踮脚又偷个香，然后才站稳，平复呼吸。诸葛亮垂下眼眸，却是直接屏住了呼吸。<br/>“……”<br/>沉默是言语以上的赞美，也是欲望的载体。单是被她这么盯着，刘备已有被攻击的错觉。<br/>“别站着了。”<br/>刘备走路时流畅的曲线映在诸葛亮眼底，漾开无数涟漪。</p><p>见圆润的屁股冲着自己，诸葛亮无声地笑了一下，长腿一抬就虚坐到刘备大腿上，拨开她浓黑的长发，俯身亲吻光滑的后背，双手按摩般稍稍使力，放松她的肌肉。<br/>刘备翻过身子，柔软的胸脯相叠，有无衣物阻隔，感受截然不同。先前的拥抱温暖舒适，非常有安全感，而此刻赤裸裸地挤压摩挲，虽是柔软得一塌糊涂，却直觉比任何武器都要凶险。<br/>“嗯……？”刘备一下没勾住诸葛亮的舌头，让她滑了出去。<br/>不待刘备的脑子转过弯，诸葛亮已经叼住她的颈侧，轻轻啃咬，重重舔舐。<br/>“啊……”刘备屈起右腿，脚掌踩在诸葛亮小腿上摩挲。<br/>诸葛亮只是依从直觉下嘴，但看样子这里确实敏感。<br/>“……你身上好烫。”刘备微喘着说。<br/>诸葛亮抬头与她对视，眼里好似燃着黑色的火焰。<br/>真如火烧火燎似的，私密禁地立刻就遭遇了不速之客扣门。<br/>诸葛亮的手指拨出一连串细碎的呻吟。<br/>刘备还以为自己将那里的肿胀感掩饰得很好。她本能地想合拢双腿，夹住诸葛亮修长的手，但仍是保留了几分矜持。<br/>眼前玉兔瑟瑟发抖，诸葛亮食欲激增，张开嘴，绵绵软软含住满口，舌面抵上中间的小红豆，吮吸品尝。<br/>刘备的呻吟越显脆弱，腰臀在诸葛亮掌下挣扎，却不是真想摆脱。<br/>诸葛亮轻轻掐一把她软弹的屁股。<br/>私处的威胁退走，酸胀感非但没有缓解，更是火上浇了油一般。刘备瞥她一眼。<br/>诸葛亮一手托住她的屁股，为了加强稳固，中指还浅浅插入她的臀缝。<br/>刘备刚想问她做什么，忽然屁股被往上一抬，娇艳的花朵正正撞到诸葛亮紧实的腹部。刹那间，只是擦过花瓣，通电一般的快感就令刘备酥软了。<br/>双腿自觉锁住诸葛亮的腰，成熟的身躯如波浪起伏，一次次献上娇柔的花心，飞蛾扑火般与她坚韧的腹肌碰撞。<br/>诸葛亮的喘息带起腹部的鼓动，清晰地传递到刘备的体内，震碎最后的防线。<br/>她得到了疏解，诸葛亮却仍未满足，一边吮食雪白的丰乳，一边用沾了蜜液的手揉按她的腿根。<br/>刘备肌肤泛红，慵懒地从诸葛亮的脸颊一直摸到胸部。<br/>“主公感觉如何？”诸葛亮侧过身子问。<br/>刘备脱口道：“爱不释手。”<br/>诸葛亮眉眼间凌冽的锐气彻底被柔情取代。<br/>刘备知道诸葛亮不会这么快就收手，所以吻到热烈时，双腿再次被打开，她不意外，就是湿腻的私处被一览无余，难免有些难为情。<br/>“亮可以进去吗？”诸葛亮食指抚过缝隙，半是感叹地向主公确认。<br/>刘备的喉咙轻轻地发出一声叹，像哼又像嗯。<br/>诸葛亮识趣地没有追问，先把手掌覆在花心周围揉了一会儿。<br/>刘备乘着悠然的快意，腰肢在诸葛亮掌心曼妙起舞，欲潮将她推往哪个方向，高耸的胸脯就摇晃着歪向哪边，上面的嫣红印子显眼得很，谁见了脑仁都要一麻，更何况作案者本人。<br/>“主公，放松。”<br/>“你才是，不用这么紧张。”<br/>诸葛亮扯了扯嘴角。<br/>以刘备的忍耐程度来说，这不算痛。但不管她疼不疼，诸葛亮心疼，进去一个指节便停住，指肚在内壁旋转摸索。刘备的呻吟蓦然尖细。里面又涌出一股水，这才顺畅少许。<br/>两根手指埋在体内缓慢滑动，只不过看似温吞，实际指尖在里面是如何灵巧地刮搔抠弄，那就是只有刘备知晓的秘密了。<br/>穴口不断溢出温热的蜜液，刘备的腰越挺越高，快乐得犹如一尾鱼在池中戏水。<br/>抽插频率加快，刘备想逃离这超出承受的，近乎恐怖的快感，但乳头被叼着磨牙，腰腹自然就被诸葛亮的胸部压制，根本无路可逃。<br/>“啊、嗯啊……”刘备猛地闭上眼。<br/>诸葛亮将她轻柔地搂进怀里。<br/>眨掉泪水，刘备一手抱住诸葛亮，一手向下，“你也该——”然而还没摸到地方，手腕被诸葛亮扣住。“请主公抱住腿。”<br/>“这样？”刘备将双腿折到胸前，再向左右敞开。<br/>她有意的放荡勾引得诸葛亮狠狠吻她，揉捏她的乳肉，潮湿的手将她的蜜液涂回她自己身上。<br/>刘备小腹的燥热始终没有熄灭过，翕张的肉穴就这么迎来了同样湿热的部位。<br/>彼此稍一晃腰，贴合的私处便摩擦出融化一般甜美的快感。<br/>就像是在用全身深吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>